


The Truth I Could Never Say

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Angel, M/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth I Could Never Say

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this week’s Wild Card Wednesday. Like I said last week, this is just a day where I post whatever fic I might have done, or was able to get onto the page. This week is an Angel AU I have been contemplating for a while; I wrote this one where you can choose who the angel is. However, I had a specific Hunter in mind. 8D Anyway, enjoy this little drabble, guys~!

He didn't dream. It wasn't that he did and just couldn't remember the dreams. No, he literally didn't. Because he had a much more important job to do while his mortal body was resting. He was an angel, after all, one known as an Earthbound. He was an angel that chose to live as a human, to learn through humanity, to understand their lives, a blip in the universe, but no less important. Everyone had a destiny, if they knew it or not.   
  
But, even if he could dream, he doubted it could be as wonderful as this. It was extremely rare for an angel to have a human soulmate; it was unheard of for an angel to have five. But, yet, here he was, five amazing men, all his. And he was theirs.   
  
But they didn't know about his night job. They couldn't. So, he kept it a secret, one he couldn't speak, but so desperately wanted to share, because, in all the lives he had lived, he had never been so incredibly in love. His superiors knew, of course, and they very happily blessed the relationship, but that didn't change the cruel rule of the universe. Humans must never know they existed in their world.  
  
So, while his lovers dreamed, curled close to each other, his mortal shell very comfortably settled amongst them, he watched over them when he could, making sure their night was restful and free from any of the stresses that may plague them. And when duty called him away, they remained on his mind, even as he guided another young soul through to judgement, his hand in their smaller one, allowing his presence to soothe their frightened mind. Once his duty was complete, he would return to his boys, invisible to their gaze, but very much still looking over them.   
  
Once daybreak arrived, he would return to his human self, waking from his eventful night snuggled into warm, loving arms, unwilling to move away from the comfort. Because, even though he may be an immortal being, he still craved love. All creatures did, in some respect, minus a few certain ones.  
  
And he would keep his secret, until the time came, when he received the universe's permission to let his lovers in on who he really was.   
  
Until then, it was a truth he could never say. 


End file.
